


A Queen and her Knight

by tricksterity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin has recently been crowned Queen at age seventeen, and needs a Knight to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/56406786222 on tumblr

Lydia Martin was the Queen. It was a new position for her, but one she’d been prepared for her entire life – her father had been the king, but he’d died in a freak boating accident off the shores of France and had passed the crown down to her. It was a bright gold with ruby red gems that shone and reflected off her hair, but it weighed her down and really didn’t go with any of her clothes. She’d negotiated with her mother, and she’d managed to get it downgraded to a beautiful diamond circlet that she only had to wear on formal occasions.

However, since she was Queen, that meant that she needed a Knight; someone to protect her, the most coveted, dangerous and respected position in the court. Her mother had brought in knight after soldier after assassin, showing off their skills and muscles and occasional parkour. There was a boy with a crooked jaw, and a boy with muscles and a tattoo, a boy with a scarf, a dark-skinned boy, an elder man who gave Lydia the creeps and a model-esque boy with lizard patterned boots. 

None of them were right.

It didn’t matter what weapon they fought with, or how impressive their flips were, or how many opponents they could fight off; it didn’t matter how humble or cocky they were, it didn’t matter what they looked like, or how old they were – none of them were right.

And then she walked in.

The underdog, scoffed at for believing that she could be a warrior, with gorgeous chocolate curls and a magnificent jawline, Chinese ring daggers in her hands, a bow strapped to her back and combat boots on her feet; as soon as Lydia saw her she knew. She knew that this would be her Knight – a bond of trust thicker than blood - love, friendship, loyalty and a fierce protectiveness that went both ways. 

So Lydia Martin headed off to school as she did everyday, crowned Queen with her strawberry blonde curls flowing behind her, her faithful knight following her, smiling through her lipstick and a crossbow in her bag.


End file.
